


Stiles Dateline Story

by Himmelman42



Series: Dateline [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Theo, M/M, No Sex, Online Dating, Pre-Slash, Psychopath Theo Raeken, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Werewolf Peter Hale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelman42/pseuds/Himmelman42
Summary: gli appuntamenti online hanno pro e contro. Stiles aveva letto e saputo di molti casi di crimini per sapere cosa poteva accadere. Solo che non si aspettava di diventare protagonista di Dateline Story.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dateline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720666
Kudos: 8





	Stiles Dateline Story

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stiles' Dateline Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157986) by [Divinae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae). 



> note autore;  
> Mi è venuta questa idea ed I TramaConiglietti me l’hanno fatta fare. Non ho messo molti tag perché non volevo svelare la storia.   
> Come sempre non c’è il Beta. Tutti gli errori sono miei.  
> Note traduttore: ho scelto di lasciare il titolo come l’originale perché ho scoperto che si tratta di un reality Tv in cui vengono narrate storie vere di appuntamenti finiti in modo non convenzionale. È stata una traduzione lunga perché il testo era un po’ difficile da rendere. Spero di avervi portato un buon risultato.  
> Buona lettura  
> Ps: seguirà Peter Date line Story

** Stiles Dateline Story **

La tecnologia.

Ha più pro che contro secondo Stiles.

Pro come per esempio la possibilità di avere una scopata con un semplice movimento del dito. E se si è fortunati trovare la persona del lieto fine.

Ingegnoso.

Le fregature? Le fanno tutti. La strada per l’inferno è lastricata di buone intenzioni.

Aveva visto abbastanza puntate di Date line Story per saperlo bene.

Eppure, era lì, in una macchina con uno sconosciuto. Il suo piano era quello di seguire Theo con la sua jeep fino alla casa del bell’uomo. Invece era uscito dal bar inciampando e con la presa possessiva di Theo che lo guidava alla sua macchina.

Theo. La foto su Grinder era ciò che aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Stupendo, con quel tocco di cattivo ragazzo.

Si erano incontrati in un bar poco raccomandabile sul confine della città. Stiles aveva bevuto, si, qualche drink ma doveva essere stato mischiato qualcosa. Sentiva il suo corpo combattere il veleno mentre l’auto avanzava lungo la strada buia sempre più dentro la foresta. La mano di Theo era ferma sul suo interno coscia.

“sei perfetto…adoro i tuoi nei”

“Dov’è il mio telefono” aveva biascicato. Non era nella sua tasca quando aveva cercato di ripescarlo. Doveva scrivere a Scott. Era il loro segnale quando avevano degli appuntamenti.

“oh, devi averlo dimenticato al bar. Va tutto bene, non ne avrai bisogno stanotte” il sorriso di Theo assomigliava tremendamente a quello dello Stregatto.

Sapeva che il cellulare si trovava nella sua tasca quando avevano lasciato il bar. Theo doveva averlo preso e buttato via.

La casa davanti alla quale si fermarono era una classica casa bianca a due piani con una staccionata dello stesso colore.

Entrarono in casa e Theo prendendolo per la nuca lo baciò. Inciamparono per qualche passo a sinistra e destra mentre il ragazzo guidava Stiles sempre più all’interno della casa.

La sua schiena colpì il bancone della cucina e gridò quando qualcosa di affilato gli tagliò il braccio.

“dannazione” Canticchiò Theo.

La mente di Stiles era ancora confusa ed il suo braccio sanguinava.

Raggiunse alle sue spalle una tazza e la fracassò in faccia a Theo. L’uomo strillò e gli diede un pugno.

Le vertigini presero il sopravvento e cadde sul linoleum di piastrelle gialle cercando di sfuggire.

“pagherai per questo”

Fu l’ultima cosa che sentì prima che la sua testa venisse colpita da uno scarpone e tutto diventasse buio.

##

Quando si svegliò aveva un lancinante mal di testa. Si esaminò. Anche il suo corpo era dolorante.

_Il dolore significa che sei vivo_ …la voce di suo padre rimbombava nella sua testa che pulsava.

Sentì un ruggito nella stanza buia. Gli ricordò Cujo.

Spiragli di luce fecero capolino dalle assi di legno del soffitto mentre dei passi pesanti le faceva scricchiolare.

“che cazzo” una catena tintinnò quando cercò di toccarsi la testa. Aveva entrambi i polsi incatenati.

Sentì Theo fischiettare e poco dopo la porta della cantina si aprì e si accese la luce.

Stiles balzò all’indietro colpendo il muro quando vide la creatura che aveva ruggito. Era proprio di fronte a lui, dall’altro lato delle scale.

Si trattava di un gigantesco lupo – _uomo lupo_ visto l’enorme uccello che aveva tra le gambe. Aveva degli sfavillanti occhi rossi e artigli affilati. La saliva gli colava dalle zanne.

 _Un lupo mannaro_ …l’idea volteggiò nella sua mente. Dannazione, voleva sbatterlo in faccia a Scott. Lo sapeva che non erano un mito!

“sta zitto lupo” aveva sogghignato Theo “è una delusione che non sia un lupo anche tu. Non ho bisogno di un inutile essere umano qui”

Quando il folle fu visibile Stiles notò il sangue rappreso sul suo volto. Si passava il coltello insanguinato da una mano all’altra.

Theo sputò verso il lupo mannaro che stava strattonando le sue pesanti catene.

Iniziò a muoversi quasi danzando per la stanza ridendo ogni volta che riusciva a ferire Stiles. Stiles tentò il suo meglio per evitare i fendenti non riuscendoci sempre e trovandosi con numerosi tagli, alcuni più profondi di altri.

Theo riuscì ad accoltellarlo allo stomaco strappandogli un urlo. Il sangue sgorgò copioso dalla ferita quando estrarre il coltello.

Il lupo mannaro ruggì e corse verso il muro cui era incatenato. I suoi pugni frantumarono il cemento vicino alle catene sotto gli occhi scioccati di Stiles. Notò per la prima volta gli altri buchi che dovevano essere stati fatti in precedenza.

“Quello stupido lupo non impara mai” Theo rise ed indicò la sostanza grigia a terra mente il lupo ormai libero dalle catene si scontrava contro un muro invisibile.

“si chiama sorbo degli uccellatori. Non lo possono oltrepassare” disse Theo con noncuranza.

_Calma e concentrazione_. Disse la voce di suo padre, lo sceriffo, dentro la sua testa.

_Se fosse dovuto diventare una Date line story, avrebbe combattuto fino alla fine._

Theo gli urlò contro “Apri gli occhi”

Stiles grugnì quando il pugno di Theo gli colpì la mandibola. Non si era reso conto di aver chiuso gli occhi li riaprì contando fino a dieci ed assaporando il gusto ferroso del proprio sangue.

Nel frattempo, il lupo mannaro sbatteva violentemente contro la barriera con tutte le sue forze. Stiles l’avrebbe sentito se non fosse stato per il ronzio negli orecchi causato dall’ultimo colpo.

“Non sei divertente. Piangi! Urla! Sei un patetico umano. Non te ne rendi conto? Morirai stanotte” Theo fendeva l’aria con l’arma in tutte le direzioni. Ormai il corpo di Stiles era ricoperto di tagli. Si rece conto che la pozza sotto di lui era fatta del suo stesso sangue.

Abbassò la testa mentre si accasciava al muro. Le braccia, suo unico sostegno, gli dolevano nello sforzo di sorreggerlo. Il respiro era sempre più affannato mentre sentiva il suo corpo perdere le forze.

“non sarò l’unico” sussurrò Stiles.

Osservò gli stivali marroni di Theo entrare nel suo campo visivo.

“Che cosa hai detto?!” strillò Theo “Guardami!”

Stiles strinse le catene che si trovavano sopra di lui. Vide il coltello con l’angolo dell’occhio nel momento in cui Theo si avvicinava. Nell’istante in cui sentì le dita del suo assassino toccargli il mento sollevò entrambi i piedi e calciò con tutte le sue forze.

Un dolore lancinante si irradiò per tutto il corpo. Urlò in agonia sentendo la ferita allo stomaco zampillare.

Theo urlò quando le Sneakers insanguinate di Stiles lo colpirono in pieno petto facendolo volare all’indietro. Non fu in grado di riprendere l’equilibrio e cadde a terra. Il coltello gli volò dalle mani scivolando per tutto il pavimento fino a rompere la barriera di sorbo.

Ed allora fu il caos.

Il mannaro in un attimo fu sul suo carceriere.

Stiles si costrinse a tenere gli occhi aperti e si trattenne dal vomitare alla vista del corpo di Theo squartato. I lunghi artigli l’avevano fatto a pezzi come se fosse stata carta.

Non c’era partita. Le gigantesche zanne della creatura affondarono nella gola di Theo dilaniandolo.

Stiles ghignò. _Almeno lui sarebbe stata l’ultima vittima di_ _Theo_.

Fu sopraffatto dalla stanchezza. La testa gli ciondolò di lato e chiuse gli occhi di nuovo.

Si aprirono di scatto quando si sentì premuto contro un caldo corpo peloso. Le braccia doloranti finalmente libere dalle catene e rilassate sui fianchi.

Il lupo distese Stiles sul pavimento. Si sentì lo scricchiolio delle ossa mentre tornava alla sua forma umana. Sollevò la testa di Stiles e la pose sulla sua coscia nuda.

“Dannazione” biascicò. Il lupo aveva i capelli scuri ed un bel volto cesellato. “sexy lupo”

La voce di velluto dell’uomo rispose “molti mi chiamano Peter”

Peter gli accarezzò i capelli. “Hai una decisione da prendere: vivere o morire. Posso morderti e farti diventare come me. Saresti mio. Se non faccio nulla, invece, morirai. “

La faccia di suo padre gli apparve immediatamente. Non era una vera scelta.

“mordimi”

**Author's Note:**

> note autore:  
> Mi dispiace. Stavo scrivendo il prossimo capitolo di “cos’è uno Stiles” quando ho iniziato questo ed ha preso il sopravvento. Ma ho l’obbiettivo di postare un capitolo martedì (per chi sta leggendo “cos’è uno Stiles”)  
> Ora come ora la storia è completa. Potrei aggiungere altre story line.   
> Che ne pensate? Ne volete ancora?


End file.
